


Fieldwork (podfic)

by susan_voight



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, E-mail, English as a foreign language, M/M, Non-Explicit, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Remix, Siblings, Slash, Wordcount: 1.000-5.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-24
Updated: 2011-10-24
Packaged: 2017-10-24 22:37:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/268657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/susan_voight/pseuds/susan_voight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Download or stream a podfic of <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/171720">Fieldwork</a> by Rheanna.</p><p>Author's summary: Ronon starts his e-mail correspondence with Sheppard's brother more or less by mistake.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fieldwork (podfic)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Fieldwork](https://archiveofourown.org/works/171720) by [Rheanna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rheanna/pseuds/Rheanna). 



### Length

20 minutes, 27 seconds.

### Download

Direct download (right-click and save) [a 14 MB mp3 file](http://bit.ly/fieldworld-mp3-mf) from Mediafire.

Or download in one file with a podfic of this story's inspiration, [Homework](http://archiveofourown.org/works/171077): [18 MB mp3 file](http://bit.ly/homework-fieldworld-mp3-mf), [18 MB m4b podbook](http://bit.ly/homework-fieldwork-m4b-mf).

### Stream

Listen to the full podfic:

### Backup Link

Download or stream from [a Google Drive folder](http://bit.ly/hw-fw-gd).

### Reader's notes

Because I love the looks at the Sheppard family in this story and the one it was inspired by, and because I was looking for something basically gen to read after [](http://kink-bingo.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**kink_bingo**](http://kink-bingo.dreamwidth.org/).

In addition, because of some changes to my recording setup, the sound quality on these is not the same than my past podfics. I think it's cleaner, but at any rate: different.

Feedback and constructive criticism: better than unexpected, and unexpectedly rewarding, penpal relationships.

(Also announced at: [my journal](http://susan-voight.dreamwidth.org/7571.html), [amplificathon @ DW](http://amplificathon.dreamwidth.org/407894.html), [amplificathon @ LJ](http://amplificathon.livejournal.com/1201924.html), and [sgapodfic](http://sgapodfic.livejournal.com/182105.html).)


End file.
